Falling in Love with You
by lovesymk
Summary: It was a bet. But what if he fell inlove with her? TroySharpay.


**Falling In Love With You**

**Trailer**

**Boldvoiceover**_italicsactions_

**It was a bet...**

_Shows Troy shaking hands with Jake_

**To win her heart.**

_Shows Troy at Sharpay's locker, handing her a rose while she smirks_

**But what if,**

_Shows Troy talking to Sharpay at the park_

**They'd gotten close?**

_Shows the two throwing darts at balloons at a fair_

**And what if,**

**He fell in love with her?**

"Shar, I'm in l-"

"Oh, I gotta go, Darbus is calling me." _she kisses his cheek quickly._

**Will he be able to break her heart?**

"You have to break up with her. It was all part of the deal."

"But-"

"Then get ready for some smoochy smoochy with the old hag."

**Zac Efron**

_Shows Troy in a photobooth with Sharpay, making silly faces._

**Ashley Tisdale**

"Thanks, Troy. For being my best friend."

**Corbin Bleu**

_Shows Chad with Taylor, staring at her while she tries to teach him some science._

**Vanessa Hudgens**

_Shows Gabriella tutoring Ryan in math._

**Olesya Rulin**

_Shows Kelsi playing the piano while Sharpay yells at her_

**And Jesse Metcalfe as Jake**

"Deal."

_Shows Jake shaking hands with Troy._

_**Falling in Love with You.**_

**Chapter One**

**The Bet**

Troy Bolton ran his last lap around the track, meeting the rest of his friends at the locker room.

"Dude, Chad, where'd you get that red mark on your cheek?" he asked his afro-haired friend.

"Ugh, Ice Queen slapped me, whoelse?"

"Taylor?"

Jason and Zeke laughed at that remark.

Chad glared at him. "No, I commented her skirt, and she slapped me. That damned Mountain Lion."

"Hey, she's got a good sense of taste. She loves my cookies." said Zeke.

"Dude, she's such a whore. I heard she slept with half of the football team." added Jason, nudging him. "And have you seen the way she treats Kels? Such a drama queen."

"But she is hot." came a voice from the corner of the room. It was Jake Taylor, the quarterback of the football team.

"And what makes you able to butt in our conversation?" Chad questioned rudely.

He held up his hands like he was being arrested. "Calm down, Danforth, just 'sayin. Not like you or any of your basketball freaks can hook up with her anyway."

Troy butted in. "Oh really? Why are you so sure?"

"Oh, so here we have it, Mr. Troy Bolton, East High's biggest basketball freak. And you, can hook up with the Evans?"

"Like I want to." he said sarcastically.

"Like you can."

"Wanna bet?" Both guys were standing up, face to face in the locker room.

"Sure. You hook up with her within... say, a month, break up with her two weeks later, and I'll... I'll run around the school twice, half-naked during fifth period."

Troy looked confused.

"Why would I break up with her?"

"She is a bitch, right? That'll humiliate her in front the whole entire school. She'll learn her lesson. And, you'll get to see me naked... maybe."

"But dude, that's when everyone's in the halls!" exclaimed Jason.

"But it's half-naked. All the ladies will love it."

"Butt-naked. Half-naked just isn't so... worth it." added Troy.

"And what will you do?"

"I'll kiss... someone."

"Ms. DARBUS. And, you'll video tape it for the whole entire school to see."

"Deal." Troy said, not aware of what the stakes were.

They shook hands. The deal was done.

Troy Bolton

and

Jake Taylor

The deal is done,

Let's hope Bolton

Can steal Evans' heart.

Sharpay belted out the last notes of the song and turned off the mic, hopping off the stage to meet her brother.

"How was I?" she asked eagerly.

"Great. You'll be fantastic for this year's new musical."

"I know. But I don't think it'll feel the same without you.. I mean, WHY did you have to fail math?"

"Don't worry, you can get through it." Ryan assured.

"Of course I can." she marveled.

Ryan rolled his eyes and started to walk, when a hand stopped him.

"Me first." Sharpay said, cutting in front of him.

**A.N. Okay, that was short, but it was practically a prologue, so I didn't want to put too much. Eh, eh. Hmm.. I'll try to update everyday, if not, every other day. As for before, I did decide to write only oneshots, but I've decided again to give this another try. I kinda got everything cut out, so I guess this will be a bit easier. Please review, I want to see what I can do better or what I did do right. And hopefully, I can complete this story. **

**xoxo, Kase.**


End file.
